Laborers-AGC Education and Training Fund (Laborers-AGC) is applying for the Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training for the DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex, RFA: ES-99-010 to conduct a DOE worker training program at a total cost of 24,745,377 dollars. In partnership with the International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT), Laborers-AGC's DOE Environmental Worker Training and Education Program (DOE EWTEP) will train workers who are or have the potential to be employed on demolition, decommission, and decontamination projects at DOE sites. The DOE EWTEP will provide workers with the skills and knowledge to work safely in the hazardous environments found on DOE sites and will instill a continual awareness of health and safety in all job aspects. In addition, the program will promote continuous learning, integration of safety programs, and involvement of the worker in health and safety decisions. Training includes hazardous waste worker training (exceeding OSHA and DOE requirements); DOE- approved radiological worker training; and other health and safety, job skills, and environmental remediation training needed to address required and requested job-specific tasks. Training will incorporate hands-on simulated exercises, classroom instruction, and advanced training technologies. Laborers-AGC will use 8 regional training sites and 2 mobile units to provide training for approximately 12,500 trainees (300,000 contact hours) over five years. IBT will use 4 training sites to provide training for approximately 11,433 trainees (210,970 contact hours). Continuation of existing DOE training programs at both organizations will ensure immediate program initiation and will reduce training costs. This nation-wide program targets Laborers, Teamsters, and other construction craft workers, as well as DOE personnel and DOE contractor employees.